The overall goal of this proposal is to develop a transportable and easy-to-use software system for the three-dimensional (3D) display and analysis of tomographic medical image data. Currently, the application of 3D display and analysis techniques is actively pursued in a variety of medical areas including craniofacial surgical planning, neurosurgery, orthopedics, analysis of psychiatric disorders based on magnetic resonance imaging, cardio-pulmonary analysis, and radiation therapy planning. There is no software package currently available in the public domain that incorporates a variety of advanced 3D imaging tools developed at various centers, is transportable ad is easy to use in both imaging research and medical environments. The proposed software is intended to fill this gap. The specific aim of the proposal is to design, develop, test, and document: (1) a user-interface system that is suitable for an imagining research environment and that can easily adapt to a clinical application environment; (2) a core software that incorporates a variety of sophisticated 3D imaging tools developed to date. The software will incorporate a variety of established software standards, including the UNIX operating system, the C language, the X window system, and the ACR-NEMA protocols. The software will be designed to do true multi-dimensional processing of multi-dimensional image data so that it will be just s easy and convenient to analyze time-varying 3D image sets (pertaining to dynamic structures) as it is to analyze static image data.